


Shatter Me

by snowezrogers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Injury, Permanent Injury, Post-Episode: Putting Others First - Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux | Sanders Sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowezrogers/pseuds/snowezrogers
Summary: Roman runs away into the Imagination after the events of POF but he runs too far. Can the others find him before it's too late?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Shatter Me

Roman loved going into the Imagination and roaming around, the freedom to do whatever he wants and go wherever he wants. It also let him do things he couldn't do around the other sides like spar with his katana and visit Remus and Janus.

So he set out to his part of the Imagination first, cheering himself up with the beautiful meadows and he helped a small snake across the road and a short lecture to stay safe and not get hurt.

He then continued along his way through the Imagination with a small friend following him. Roman eventually stopped and picked up the small snakeling and it curled happily around his shoulders and he continued walking while talking to the small animal.

"So Virgil's been really nice lately. I think we're finally getting along and I really like him. I hope he likes me too." The snake flicked its tongue against his face like a cat grooming its owner. "I suppose you need a name? How about Romy?" The snake blepped at him and he smiled, pet over its side, feeling over the smooth, beautiful scales. "Romy it is."

They continued travelling, Roman telling Romy of his woes with the other sides right now until Roman stopped, noticing the sky had gone grey. Was it about to rain? Oh well, he wasn't going home just yet. He kept walking into the darkness until he found himself in the middle of a forest and realized what happened.

He had walked right into the dark side of the mind. He walked right into the dark side of the Imagination without so much as his sword for protection and he couldn't summon it here, inside of the Monster's Forest and he could hear the monsters that resides here, some howling, others growling, a few rattles and scrapes and screeches. And he was alone with Romy and no weapon.

He slowly, quietly, tried to find the path he'd come on but there was no indication of which way he'd come from or where he could escape. He stuck his head from the brush to look for a way out and got a slash across his eyes for his efforts. He stumbled back, hands over his eyes and holding them as he felt blood? tears? something warm and liquidy in his hands.

And he swore he was opening his eyes even though it hurt but nothing came through them. Romy hissed softly, cuddling to him, comforting him or at least trying to. Roman pet him, his only indication this was real right now and started crying. It would be too long before anyone found him, he'd die here.

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait. My baby brother is what?" Remus asked Janus again.

"I need to go into the Monster's Forest. I've been scouring the Imagination but there's only so many places he could be and the last place I need to search still is the Monster's Forest." Janus explained.

"I'm sure he's probably at his castle right now, moping because his ego was hurt." Remus told his boyfriend.

"Virgil checked there first, he's not there." Janus told him.

"Wha-"

"He has to be in the Forest, Remus, but I need your help to get him. It's been a _month_ , Remus. I'm scared. What if something happened to him?" Remus' somber grimace greeted him when Janus finally managed to look up at him.

"Then we'll get him. Bring extra weapons, those things are vicious." Remus warned him.

Not a half hour later, they were at the entrance to the Monster's forest, Virgil, Logan, and Patton alongside so they had more people to search more area, weapons drawn and ready to fight whatever was in there.

"If we talk inside, it'll lead us to the center on the path where they can't hurt us. Don't step off the path, don't stop talking." Remus warned them.

They went about talking, Janus and Remus of their upcoming quest plans, Logan and Patton of their ideas to help Thomas focus, Virgil talking to himself quietly about his feelings about Roman. They eventually emerged into the circle of the forest, the dead center, which had a small grassy field surrounded by a tangled line of trees and foliage.

They didn't quite expect to see a bone-thin version of their friend mumbling to himself, or, rather, to the snake on his shoulders. Said snake slithered from his companion and to the closest side, Remus, to pull him closer, biting at the fabric of his pants and trying its hardest to drag him over.

"Romy?" Roman whispered. Romy let go to care for Roman, rubbing against him affectionately and seeming to tell him it was safe right now.

"Roman?" Remus asked, kneeling before him and ghosting his hands around his shoulders.

"Remus?" Roman asked back, reaching out for him, hands hitting Remus' chest and grasped on. "Remus, you came." Roman began sobbing.

"We all did, Roman." Remus alerted him.

"Everyone's here?" Roman asked.

"Yes, Ro, can't you see us?" Patton asked.

"I can't. One of the monsters. It...It scratched my eyes when I tried to leave." Remus hugged him close, protectively so, and Romy slithered onto Roman's shoulders, keeping him company again, protecting him.

"How did you survive here for a month?" Logan asked.

"You won't like it." Roman warned.

"Roman, are you okay?" Janus asked softly.

"I think so?" Roman answered unsurely.

"Remus, we need to leave, it's going to start getting dark soon." Virgil warned him, gently taking Roman, letting Romy crawl from Roman's shoulders to his own in the process of getting Roman settled in his arms. Virgil was concerned by how little his friend felt like he weighed.

"Okay. It's harder getting out so everyone tire this rope around you." Reus alerted everyone tying everyone to the rope. "We all guard Virgil no matter what. He can't fight. Virgil called bullshit. Virgil let his cloud-like aura manifest itself like a shield around him and Roman, impenetrable. "Nevermind, that works too. Again, keep talking, it should let us out if we all keep talking. Jan, talk to the new snake friend, keep him communicating." Remus reminded the snake-like side.

"Hey Ro, I'm really glad to have you back, everything's been so boding without you. I've missed you a lot." Virgil prompted Roman to talk.

"I thought I would die out here."

"I wouldn't let that happen. I made everyone search."

"But why do you care? I'm just a good-for-nothing price that can't even do his job."

"You're not. You're amazing and I'm sorry I've never said anything before but Roman, you matter and I'm sorry if I ever make you feel like you don't because you matter so much to me and I can't stand to see you hurt or unhappy."

"I matter to you?"

"Matter? Roman, I'm in love with you. Roman, I _love_ you, of course you matter to me." Virgil sighed as they stepped from the forest and Remus counted all six of them and Romy, all seven, perfect.

"You love me?" Roman asked.

"So much." Virgil whispered, letting down his aura to calm himself and he had to hand Roman quickly off to Logan and took a few deep breaths to regain his strength and composure.

"Vee? Ae you okay?" Patton asked.

"I'm fine, I just... I had to protect Roman." Janus then noticed the blood spot forming on Virgil's right leg, his jeans ripped with three claw marks down the side from his hip to his knee all the way down his thigh.

"Virgil?" Roman asked as Virgil sat on the ground, breathing deeply.

"I'm okay. Nothing deadly. Just a little scratch." Patton would have scolded him if he wasn't downplaying it for Roman's sake.

"Remus, Roman, why don't you two go with Romy and clean up, I'm sure Roman needs a bath after a month in that dirty place." Patton told the twins.

"Sure, Pops." Remus began carrying Roman to the dark side house, Romy wrapped around Remus' neck now.

* * *

Virgil gritted his teeth as Janus had to bite anti-venom into him, nearly screamed actually, at the teeth impaled in his already venom-inflicted skin. But this was good, he could still feel it so no nerve damage had been done.

"I'm sorry." Janus told him, spitting out his blood onto the ground, nearly throwing up at the bitter, sour, burned sugar taste in his mouth of the venom that wouldn't affect him.

Actually, now that it was all he could focus on, he did throw up into the grass, Patton rubbing his back just as much as he was holding Vigil's had as Logan came running back with a first aid kit apologizing as he wriggled Virgil from his ripped jeans and began tending to the finally stemmed wounds.

Virgil would have been freaking out if he hadn't lost so much blood, but a few needles and some stitches meant basically nothing to him in his lightheaded, dizzy, dazing state of blood loss. So, even after nearly a hundred stitches, he was virtually unfazed.

Logan helped him into clean, not ripped jeans and helped him back to the dark side home as well where they found Roman and Remus in the living room with Romy, who was getting right along with Remus' pet possum, Pumpkin. Roman was telling Remus what he and Romy did to survive a month stranded in there with no way out.

"Romy brought me food. Well, his kind of food. But it was enough." Patton grimaced at the idea and Janus was already busy trying to quietly find something in the kitchen that would get rid of the taste still in his mouth from the venom.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Remus asked.

"If it's not any trouble." Roman whispered.

"Of course, it isn't any trouble. I wanna feed my hungry baby brother! I won't even put anything weird in this time!" Remus told him.

"Thank you, Remus." Roman hugged him. Logan set Virgil next to Roman.

"Virge? Is that you?" Roman asked.

"It's me, my prince." Virgil told him, hugging to him.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Roman asked.

"I'll be fine. Janus gave me some anti-venom and Logan stitched me up good so I'll be better in no time. It's you I'm worried about. You haven't even opened your eyes."

"It's ugly. They're scarred now. They shouldn't be open."

"I'm sure they're not ugly. They're a part of you. No part of you can be ugly, you're too gorgeous to be even remotely ugly." Virgil assured him. Slowly, Roman opened his clouded milky white eyes and Virgil held his face gently.

"Beautiful." Virgil alerted him

"They're ugly and they didn't heal right." Roman told him.

"Well, you won't see, I can't fix that. But I can make them look normal again if it bothers you so much." Logan told him.

"Please?" Roman requested. Logan put his hand over Roman's eyes and a healing blue light flashed before Roman's eyes were their old bright green, though with clouded milky pupils but they looked normal, no scar at all.

"Do I look okay?" Roman asked.

"As handsome as ever. Not that you weren't before." Virgil told him.

"I'm really tired." Roman alerted the other sides.

"Drink this and you can rest." Remus told him, handing him a warm bowl of soup, Virgil supporting his wrists and helping him hold the heavy bowl.

Once Roman drank the chicken based broth, he fell asleep against Virgil and Janus, who had settled next to him to check him over for any bites or scratches from the monsters.

Roman felt safe. He was home.


End file.
